


Do Your Best

by JustAnotherMarvelGirl



Series: Our Love Is Stronger Than the Universe [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professional Rivals, F/M, Secret Relationship, kind of smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl
Summary: Oh, the press loved it when Wanda Maximoff and Victor Stark both attended business conferences or any other event where they would be forced to interact.Sparks flew the moment they were in the same room together, they were constantly challenging each other and countering the other’s arguments. Their fierce rivalry was always the most interesting topic afterwards, gaining the most hits online…Wanda smirked.As far as the press knew, that was where their interactions ended.The reporters had no idea that, around half a year ago, she and Vision had managed to find a very effective outlet for releasing the tension between them.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Our Love Is Stronger Than the Universe [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880671
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41
Collections: AUgust 2020, Scarlet Vision AU-gust





	Do Your Best

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AU-gust day 21: Professional Rivals AU

Wanda silently sat up in bed, letting the silky sheet pool around her waist.

She propped her head up on her knee and stared at the darkness ahead.

It was another conference, in another fancy hotel, and she had once again ended up in bed with her biggest rival.

Wanda looked at the man sprawled out on the bed next to her. He was sleeping soundly, completely relaxed beside her, and it was times like this when it was the easiest to forget who he was.

Victor _Stark_.

CEO of _Stark Industries_ , her company’s biggest rival.

But in the privacy of the dark hotel rooms, he was just Vizh. He was her Vision.

Wanda sighed quietly.

Why did it have to be him?

Why couldn’t she feel this insane attraction towards someone less problematic?

She stared at his relaxed face, bathed in the soft moonlight coming through the window.

He was breathtakingly handsome, even in the darkness of the room, but it wasn’t the only reason Wanda found him so irresistible.

He was a brilliant businessman, intelligent, funny, and their competitive banter made her more motivated than anything else to think of another new way to improve her company. To get ahead and keep that advantage.

And yet, he was always there, countering her every move, locked with her in an endless dance of rising and falling stocks…

Regular days were easy.

It was simple to forget about the way he could make her scream in pleasure when her advisors told her about another jump in Stark stocks.

It wasn’t difficult to ignore how good her name sounded from his lips in the throes of passion when she saw another successful add campaign of his.

And it was certainly easy to promise herself she wouldn’t do this anymore when he was just a name on a weekly report, when she didn’t have to be in the same room with him.

Oh, the press loved it when they both attended business conferences or any other event where they would be forced to interact.

Sparks flew the moment they were in the same room together, they were constantly challenging each other and countering the other’s arguments. Their fierce rivalry was always the most interesting topic afterwards, gaining the most hits online…

Wanda smirked.

As far as the press knew, that was where their interactions ended.

The reporters had no idea that, around half a year ago, she and Vision had managed to find a very effective outlet for releasing the tension between them.

Despite being completely satisfied, Wanda still felt heat pool between her legs at the memory of that first night.

It had been a two-day conference and she had found him at the hotel bar the first evening. It had been the perfect opportunity to tease him, so she took it.

She never could have imagined that her teasing remark after one glass of wine about him having no one else to spend the night with would turn into a challenge to find out just how good a night with him could be.

She could deny it all she wanted, but she had spent many nights fantasizing about what it would feel like to have that infuriating man use his lips to bring her pleasure, ignite her in a different way.

Wanda smiled as she remembered the shock in his eyes when she countered with “oh yeah? Do your best,” shock that was soon transformed into desire.

 _God Wanda, you have no idea what you do to me_ , he had whispered against her neck once they finally made their way to her room, and it was at that moment that she was sure she had made the right choice.

It was a challenge she would never regret accepting, no matter how bad of an idea she knew this was.

How could she, when their competitive nature ensured they were both brought to incredible heights?

He gave her his all, never stopping until she couldn’t take it anymore, and she did the same for him.

From that day on, everything had changed.

The dam between them had burst and there was no escaping his pull.

The longer events were her favorites, because it meant they got a whole night together, perhaps even nights, not just sneaking out for a quick relief of tension.

It was nights like this one that made her truly fall for him. Nights when she managed to see another, vulnerable side of him, a side hidden from the public and everyone else by a thick metal armor of confidence and cockiness he had built around himself.

In that regard, they were very much the same.

And yet, morning always came, and with it the realization that she had her company to worry about.

Each time she promised herself it would be the last.

Each time she lied.

Wanda sighed in frustration, both because she had managed to get herself horny again and because of the situation she was in.

She loved him, there was no denying it, and she was pretty sure he loved her back. She was fidgety for days before they were supposed to be at an event together, on cloud nine for days afterwards, and all the time she had to keep up the charade of hating him.

It would be easier if she truly did hate him, she sometimes even wanted to, but she couldn’t.

She never had, not even before their secret meetings began and he had been just another man standing in her way.

Vision stirred slightly and Wanda cast another glance at him.

The sheet he was covered with had dropped temptingly low, exposing his muscled torso to her gaze, and Wanda bit her lip.

Was it too early to wake him up?

Her thoughts had gotten her extremely aroused and all she wanted was to feel him inside her again, make them one…

Wanda suddenly gasped.

“Oh god,” she whispered, lunging towards him. “Vizh, wake up!”

She watched as Vision tried to blink sleep away from his eyes, glancing at the digital clock on the nightstand.

“Round three already?” he squinted at her sleepily, but still pulled her against him.

“Huh, not a bad idea, but no,” she chuckled, kissing his forehead. “We should merge our companies.”

He sat up in bed as his eyes widened.

“It would certainly solve our biggest problem,” he said softly.

“50-50 shares, and we have to think of a name that includes both,” she continued, watching as a smile started forming on his face.

“Agreed,” he replied, his hand starting to tease its way up her leg. “But I have one condition of my own.”

“Oh,” she whispered, freezing in place.

What would he ask?

Did he want to keep things casual between them?

See other people?

Wanda had been certain that he only did this with her, but she had no claim to him, no…

“I want us to go public. I am tired of hiding this from the world. Wanda, I want you for more than just this,” he replied, and Wanda whimpered as his hand reached its destination and teasingly brushed against her clit.

“I want to take you out on dates, shower you with gifts, not hide what we have in hotel rooms or wherever else we can find,” he continued, holding her trapped in his gaze. His hand had stopped moving and so did he, not even breathing as he waited for her answer.

“Yes,” Wanda laughed, throwing her arms around his neck. “Oh, god, Vizh, yes!”

Their lips met in a heated kiss and she felt him maneuver her on top of him as he laid back on the bed.

She pulled away from him and gently ran her nails all the way from his collarbone to his waist.

He shuddered beneath her and she could feel the evidence of his appreciation hardening beneath her core.

“You know,” she started, slowly grinding against him, “formalities can wait until the morning.”

“Can they, now? And what do you suggest we do until then?” he asked, fingers finding their way to her hips.

“Well,” Wanda replied with a wink, “I do recall you mentioning a round three.”


End file.
